The Electrifying ART Service
Just to let everyone know, this page it's still under CONSTRUCTION but the service it's at work. Introduction Hello everyone!! My name is DyloxX . I'm an artist and also the owner of "The Electrifying ART service." you may wonder, what makes this Art service special, or unique, or different from all the others?? Well this "Service" focuses mainly on Human characters OR any alien who has some humanoid resemblance to it. Also all characters are made from SCRATCH, that's right I don't use a premade bases, I may use a picture as visual reference to "re-made" it, but I will not use the picture it-self to make the character. That why I feel mine are slightly more unique, because they has unique poses and my own design detail and effects. alright now that I have introduce "The Electrfying ART service", outline what it's the main goal of this service, and sort of describe how the initial process goes. Now you should probably head down to see the sub-sections that contains: descriptions, Important pointers, and goes in detail of how my system process works in this service. How do I order/request? DO NOT leave a request in the comment section below, that has change. you still can comment, just not request. Please follow the instructions below Note: the procedure on how to order has change as of 09/26/12, this is how it's going to be now. Step 1) Go to the "SLOTS" sub-section of this page, and look for a "Slot" that it's in a "Available" satus. Step 2) once you find a slot, go to "Edit Mode" and fill out ONLY the folowwing: *'Slot Satus: 'change this from available to unavailable. *'User(s): 'Put you User name and Link it. *'Type: 'This actually mean "Scene type" you order could fit in one of this categories: standing pose, any pose, descriptive pose, fight pose, fight scene, descriptive fight scene, other (if other, then describe it). *'Details/Character(s): '''in this section you'll put the characters (which is a max of 3 individuals per request) description: who they are, the cloth, and so on. the details of the picture, such as the description of what it's happening in that scene, or the background details of the place. also you may want to give me a link to an image if there's one already, I use those as a visual reference to keep continuity. Step 3) you just wait for my aproval, here I will look at the "request" and eighter Aprove it OR not aprove it. If I don't Aprove it, I will just talk to you for clarification, or just to make sure you know how this procces works. Step 4) this is not an actual step that you have to do, this is me telling you, that when I finish the request I will show it to you in a message in your "message wall" OK NOW, What if you can't find a slot available...well then do nothing, just wait till it one bacames available. DON'T leave a request in the comment section because I will not look at it. DON'T mess with any slots that are already occupy by other people, because I will end up undoing the edit. SLOTS I'm going to briefly describe what this "SLOTS" sub-section does, how it works, and it's purpose. '''What it does? it keeps the Orders/Requests organized for me, and let's me know which order/request to do FIRST. the order in which I make them it's not purely based on who requested "First", it is based on other factors such as: The complexity, the number of characters in a "single" request, and the level of difficulty, whether I'm inpired or not, etc... How it works? '''Well, there are currently "4" slots, that means 4 people maximun, until a slot becomes avaible. also One SLOT one User/person. now, once you get a slot you can Order/Request a maximun of 3 characters, they can be all separated OR all in a "Scene" of some kind, but ONLY 3 characters max, per Order/Request. '''What's its purpose? '''The purpose for me to introduce the "SLOTS" besides the fact that it keeps me organized. Was because many people requested alot of characters in a single request. But with the slots, I can TEMPORALY close the service, thus giving me time to do the pics, with-out worry about the incoming orders. '''NOTE: '''If you Ordered, before this SLOTS system was integrated, don't worry! these rules will not apply to your current Order/Request, but the next request you make, will have these rules in effect. (SLOT 1) *''Slot Status: ''Unavailable *''User(s): ''The Awesome Jack' *''Type: ''Any ''Pose *''Details/Charcter(s): '' BTHOAAR Gwen 10,000, Technorg, Azmuth, Charmcaster, Helen, Hex, Vulkanus, Fistina, Bubble Helmet, Liam, Psyphon, Eon, Rojo, Darkstar, Malware, Albedo, Exo-Skull, Manny, Eunice, Myaxx, Hulka, Patelday, Paradox, Hugh, Tetrax, Devil. *''Artist's Aproval: ''Aproved (SLOT 2) * ''Slot Status: Unavailable *''User(s): Yoponot *''Type: ''Action Pose *''Details/Character(s): ''Grey Matter '' (use the one on the side) * Artist's Aproval: ''approved (SLOT 3) *''Slot Status: ''Unavailable *''User(s): 'Lego '' *''Type: Battle Scene'' *''Details/Character(s): Xilar flying in at a 11 1/2 Ben Tennyson, who is selecting an alien.'' *''Artist's Aproval: Approved'' (SLOT 4) *''Slot Status: available *''User(s)': '' *Type: *''Details/Character(s):'' *''Artist's Aproval: '' Pros/Cons Well, everything has their advantages and disadvantages. And here are the "Ps" and "Cs" of this service as listed below: Also '''BOLD = Important Pros *All Pics are made from scratch *I re-make characters in my style ( I basicly bring them to life, or give them more emotion or motion) *I have more experience doing HUMANS than anything else. *I use Photoshop CS5 as my editing software (this gives me a slight advantage on the quality of the pic) *Additional design detail will be added to your order/request/picture from time to time to make it look "Cooler" (think of it as me, walking the extra mile) Cons *I DON'T do re-coloring (I just don't like to do that, but I DO respect people who does it, so don't take it offensive) *I DON'T do Fusions ( I just dont like to do that, but I DO respect people who does it, so don't take it offensive) *Aliens are more difficult for me to make, I still can do them, BUT they may no be pretty. and only if they have a humanoid type body biuld. *'My full-time job OR my college classes may get in the way occasionally, which could delay your request up to 6 days to 3 weeks.' Well that's all I can think of, at this moment. My Past Works Here are some examples of of I have done so far in this service. I will not post every single picture, because I don't want to spam the gallery, I will only show the pictures that I personally feel the most proud of: Helen BTHOAAR.png|Helen Wheels by DyloxX Gwen BTHOAAR.png|Future Gwen by DyloxX Cassie twelve.png|Cassie by DyloxX Elizabeth dona.png|Scared Elizabeth by Dyloxx Chris's Pic 2 (Credit to Dyloxx).png|Chris Tennyson by DyloxX BUT, you can also visit my complete collection of art at Deviantart. so no matter for who I make a picture for, or in which site. all of my art will be always uploaded there. you can go there by clicking the link below http://dyloxx.deviantart.com/ FAQ Q: Am I hiring?? A: Am afraid NO. Not that I don't need people or that I hate working with other people, but I prefer to be a freelance. Mainly because I can get to a decision quicker and easier, without getting into conflict with other people. Q: How do I give you Credit for making the Picture? A: I keep this simple just put something close to the picture like "Made by DyloxX" or "Drawn by DyloxX" you don't have to link the user page or anything, just by putting the name it's fine. Q: Can I you do aliens? A: YES and NO. I can draw aliens as long they have a GREAT humanoid resemblace, but even with a human-like shape...they may look horrible. Q: why do you post "CHEESE TAKE!" in the comments? are you crazy? A: Nope, I do that because sometimes I forget to click the "Reply" button and I just post a comment instead. More to be added News' Section Description - this section is for me to announce stuff related to this service like: updates, changes in the process of how I do things, whether I go into some sort of hiatus, ect. Monday, November 12, 2012. *News' section is has been created. *From now on. I will upload all requested pics with a black bacground, so it matches this wikia's background. Tuesday, November 13, 2012. *Slot 2, is now available. Wednesday, Novemeber 14, 2012. *Slot 2, is now available. Dear customer or Friend Thank you for your time to read all of this, I just want to thank you for choosing this service. if anyone has any further questions about the service or me, just leave a comment below. Also I hope you are satified with the product :) Category:Art Services Category:DyloxX Category:Drawing Services